It’s Raining Men
|year = 1983 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |pc = Dirty Green |gc = Purple |lc = Sky Blue (Remake) |pictos = 84 |nowc = JD2: itsrainingmen JD3 and later games: ItsRainingMen |perf = Julia Spiesser |dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) April 21, 2016 (JDU) April 28, 2016 (NOW)}} "It's Raining Men" 'by ''The Weather Girls is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Just Dance Unlimited, Just Dance Now and Just Sing. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is wearing a green raincoat with white buttons, a blue collar, a pink sash, and pink and blue cuffs. She is wearing polka-dotted boots that are colored blue and dark pink. She also has lime green hair. Itsrainingmen coach 1 big.png|Original Itsrainingmen coach 1 big remake.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 This routine takes place in front of a city with brightly lit buildings. It is raining heavily and puddles can be seen on the ground. Water droplets appear on-screen as if you were looking through a camera. Every time the dancer performs certain moves, lightning strikes the dancer. Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits In the Xbox 360 versions of those games, the rain drops make a different effect when touching the ground, and blue flashes appear on the city whenever It's raining men! is sung. Remake In the remake, the effect of the rain has changed again, as it is more visible and rain drops appear more frequently. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: 'Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Raise both of your hands up, outstretched. (Akin to ''Fame) '''Gold Move 4: Quickly "swash" your right hand such that it almost makes contact with your left hand. This is the final move of the routine. Itsrainingmengoldmove1remake.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Hallelujahgm123.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Itsrainingmengoldmove2remake.png|Gold Move 4 Hallelujahgm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups It's Raining Men ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Party Rock Anthem'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' Captions It's Raining Men ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Lightning Pose * Lightning Strike * Puddle Splashing * Rain Boots * Rainy Day * Running In The Rain * Snap The Rain * Storm Star * Swim Up * Weather Girl Trivia *The skyscrapers are farther from the screen in the Xbox version, and the rain has a different effect. *The final verse and chorus of the song are cut from the routine. *One of the captions above is named after the artist who sang the song. *Along with ''Dagomba, Futebol Crazy, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for Just Dance 3. *There are two errors in the lyrics: She took off the heaven appears as She took off heaven, and To rearrange the sky appears as To '''rearranged' the sky''. Both only appear the second time they are sung. ** In the remake, they appear as She took on the heavens and She rearranged the sky. *In the Xbox versions of Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits, one of the pictograms have been mirrored to show the move better. *In Just Dance 2 and the remake, the color of the dancer's outline is green and blue, while in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, the color of the outline is red. *In the original version, there are some cheering sounds at the beginning and end of the routine. There is also a blue and green glow around the dancer when she performs complicated moves that are not counted before the bridge. It is removed in the remake. **Also, the dancer simply fades away almost immediately in the remake (and is struck by lightning when she does so) rather than walking away like in the original version. *The same pose of the original and the remake version on a selection screen were slightly different. * From April 28th, 2016 to May 11th, 2016, the song was a VIP exclusive on ''Just Dance Now. * In the Wii versions of Just Dance 3 and Greatest Hits/Best Of, the coach no longer appears with a lightning orb effect. The sound effect still plays, however. Gallery Itsraining.jpg|''It's Raining Men'' RainingMen.png|''It's Raining Men'' (Full Circle) Itsrainingmen.png|''It's Raining Men'' (JD3/''JDGH) Itsrainingmen remake.jpg|''It's Raining Men (Remake) Itsrainingmen cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover rainingmenu.png|''It's Raining Men'' on the Just Dance 2 menu 0476.png|Avatar 200476.png|Golden avatar 300476.png|Diamond avatar HD IRM.png|Coach extraction irmaback.png|Background itsrainingmenbackgroundholiday.png|The background appearing in Holiday its raining men pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms It's Raining Men pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms Menjdn.png|''Just Dance Now'' remake Videos The Weather Girls - It's Raining Men Just Dance 2 - It's Raining Men Just Dance 3 It's Raining Men 5 Stars It's Raining Men Just Dance Greatest Hits Just Dance Now - It's Raining Men (720p 60fps) It's Raining Men - The Weather Girls Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation es:It’s Raining Menru:It's Raining Men Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs